


Handcuffed

by treegyu



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anal, Cop!Xiumin, Gay, Handcuffs, Kinky, M/M, Smut, Spanking, descriptive, giving head
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 14:43:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8921098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/treegyu/pseuds/treegyu
Summary: Xiumin comes home and wants to get kinky with you, and it turns into a night you may never forget.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to a couple of my good friends. Thank you to that one friend that helped me write this, you know who you are.

It had been a rough day for Xiumin, and all he wanted was to spend the night at home with his you, his boyfriend. As he walked into the bedroom, he slowly took off his uniform to take a shower, but noticed you laying on the bed on your phone. He smirked, and thought of an idea. He grabbed his handcuffs, and played with them in his hands. 

“Hey babe, wanna do something together?” He asked in a slightly raspy voice.

You looked up at him, wondering what he would want to do at almost midnight. You looked into his eyes and noticed something. Lust and sexiness. Xiumin wanted some sexy time with you. You smiled a bit, as you two hadn’t done anything like that in a while. You sat up, and just as you were about to ask what he wanted to do, he leaned in and whispered into your ear. 

“Daddy wants to get kinky~” 

Pulling out the handcuffs, you already knew you were going to be bottom. That and the fact he called himself daddy. He set the handcuffs beside him on the bed. He took off his shirt and threw it across the room, and smirked over at you, giving a slight eyebrow raise. You blushed the tiniest bit, because you and Xiumin never got kinky before. He gently pushed you onto the bed, so you were laying on your back.

“Put your arms over your head baby boy.” Xiumin asked quietly.

You obeyed, as you saw him handcuff your wrists to the headboard. You felt your pants slowly sliding off. Xiumin didn’t worry about your shirt, as you were already shirtless when he had come home. Once your boxers were off, that’s when the action began.

Xiumin started teasing you, by playing with your nipples. You were getting more excited the more he teased you. You could feel yourself growing needier and needier. Xiumin seemed to notice, but wanted to tease you a little longer. Once the sound of your quiet whimpers took over, he smirked and leaned his head in towards your dick. Your heart began to pound from excitement. Once you felt his tongue lick your cock gently, you were trying to hold back your first moan.

Xiumin licked you more and more, waiting for a sound of pleasure to come from you so he knew when to continue. Once you finally let out a moan, he slowly slides your cock into his mouth. You love the way his tongue slowly slides down your cock as he’s getting ready to pleasure you. He gently sucks, for a couple minutes. Your eyes are gently closed with pleasure, tiny moans escaping every few seconds. That is until, he didn’t let you adjust and he sucked pretty hard. 

“Aaah!” you yelled once you felt the sudden change, “Fuck, Xiumin!” 

 

Xiumin smiled slightly, and kept sucking. You moaned, now enjoying how Xiumin quickly changed how much he’d pleasure you. He sucked, and occasionally pulled away to lick your cock again.  
“Fuck yes, daddy~” you moaned once you were getting close.

Xiumin then put your cock back in his mouth, but instead of sucking, he shoved your cock down his throat. You were amazed at how he was able to get so far before his gag reflex kicked in, which is why you you so pleasured. Just as he almost had your cock out his mouth, you had cummed. He smiled, and licked his lips. You laid on the bed, catching your breathe. He reached over towards the handcuffs, and released you from the headboard. Confused, you wondered if this was the end. Of course, Xiumin had other things in mind.

“Baby boy, turn over for daddy~” Xiumin said as his voice was slightly raspy.

Obeying, you got in the position to be the submissive one when you guys would have anal. He put your arms over your head, and handcuffed you to the headboard again. You smiled, as you liked how you guys were getting kinky. You saw heard his pants and boxers go flying across the room, meeting in the same place his shirt was thrown. 

“We’re gonna play a little game.” Xiumin said, as he began prepare you two.

Once you both had lube where it was needed, Xiumin slowly slid his dick inside your ass. He began thrusting softly, going the tiniest bit deeper, and it was like this for a moment. Then he went deeper, and started thrusting harder. You were trying to hold back moans, but you couldn’t help but let one escape. He smirked and went in deeper, and another moan was heard. 

You could actually hear small grunts come from him as he was thrusting. You were now beginning to feel the sweat on your forehead. Xiumin went deeper, and thrusted as hard as he could, while slowly speeding things up. Loudly moaning at the sensation of his dick so deep inside you, you couldn’t help but make your hands into fists as you completely forgot you were handcuffed to the headboard. There wasn’t a way you could grip the bedsheets. Xiumin heard your moan, and he smacked your ass with a smirk spread across his face. He knew now was when he could begin the game he wanted to play with his baby boy. This continued for a few minutes, where you’d moan, and he’d smack your ass.

Once you felt yourself getting close, you moaned loudly, basically ready to scream his name. You felt Xiumin go a little deeper, hinting he wanted to hear his name. You couldn’t hold it back anymore, and shut your eyes tightly, and clawed the wall in front of your hands. 

“Ah fuck yes daddy Xiumin!” you shouted.

Feeling Xiumin’s final thrust, which went rather deep inside you, and with all the power he had, you cummed once again, and also felt a bit of his cum as well he pulled out. You were sweating, and so was he. He collapsed on the bed beside you, lazily freeing your hands from the handcuffs. You smiled as you breathed heavily, and kissed his soft lips. He ran his fingers through our hair, which was damp from sweat, and smiled. For the rest of the night, you two cuddled, knowing that in the morning, neither of you two would forget about this eventful night you two had.


End file.
